gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrea Acconcia
Andrea Acconcia is one of the three main protagonists in Light & Shadow along with Thomas Kingston and Maria Vinogradova. A corrupt private investigator affiliated with Tacconi Crime Family as their interrogator and informant. Andrea is also a forger, taking guise of other law agent such as FIB. In the game, Andrea learned fencing combat sport that allow him to wield melee weapons, especially long one (such as sword and pool cue) better than the other. As a private investigator, he can show his fake FIB ID to the cops to remove his wanted stars (only up to three stars). Background Andrea was born in Sicily countryside to Federico and Annalisa Acconcia, at the same day when his twin brother Fabio born. Despite living in a location where one of the Sicilian Mafia turf, the family had a generally common childhood with no much problem. Grew up to become an intelligent man from a movie and literature connoisseur family. Andrea and Fabio first time "introduced" to the world of crime by their father old Poliziotteschi films while cleaning the attic. Of course they watch it quietly, as their father will displeased seeing his two son watch such a mature contents. The movies inspires Andrea to become a detective, while Fabio desire was in crime. The Acconcia brother then sometimes plays cop-criminal roleplay in their childhood, but things get different as they grew up. This starts when they reach 18, Andrea went to Palermo to study criminology, while Fabio joined the local Sicilian Mafia and get involved in many of their crime activity. Fabio get driven away from his parents, but still maintained a close relations with Andrea. Andrea made a swift career after his graduation, working as a detective in the local police department. After a few years, he left them and opened his own private investigation service. Andrea known to prefer a female client, which cause him suspected for possible affairs with them. One of them was a girl named Elena, the one he engaged in 2010. However, Elena was brutally murdered a few days before their weeding. Frustrated to find the murderer, Fabio offers him a helping hand as the case connected to his mafia rivals. After the case solved, Andrea agrees to help Fabio's mafia to manipulate and investigates their rivals with his profession. They also hires him to interrogate their captives and traitors. Andrea found that being a "two faced detective" is far more elegant and exciting. _. Event in L&S _. Personality Andrea described as a charismatic man with a dark humor and wisecrack taste. Like the stereotypical Italian man, Andrea has a romantic side that obviously the cause of his past affairs. As an interrogator, Andrea keeps his honest and friendly figure when talking, fools them to thought that it would be a peaceful talk before interrogate them in an unsuspected method. For example, using pen while he writing in his notebook or even a violin bow. Briefly, Andrea may torture someone with literally everything around him. Andrea doesn't know much about cars and seems doesn't care about it. He owns a blue Primo and a bike which rarely used. Author's Note Andrea takes a role of from various corrupt law enforcer characters in the franchise, specially Leon McAffrey of Liberty City Stories ''who also working with a mafia or ''Roy Earle from [https://lanoire.fandom.com/wiki/L.A._Noire LA Noire]'' ''in case of other game outside Grand Theft Auto. Mission Appearances *_. Navigation Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Characters in Light & Shadow